Coffee and Rum
by blc1227
Summary: Emma Swan can't get over how attractive she finds the dastardly Pirate. Some early morning drinking and talking leads to an adventure to his ship, The Jolly Roger, where some sexual frustration is let out in the most amazing of ways. How could sex between a pirate and princess not be dirty? ;) Rated M for a VERY good reason!


**Coffee and Rum**

 _ **(If you're not into dirty sex, I don't recommend this one. If you're into some messy, dirty fun, then sit back and enjoy!)**_

Holy shit. He's still as breathtaking as he was the first time I saw him. All dirty, tousled, and fucking gorgeous. Holding that dagger to his throat while he was tied to the tree was thrilling because those smoldering blue eyes he has looked straight into my deepest desires. Hell, I almost took my pants off during our sword fight when he said I'd feel it if he jabbed me with his sword. Just, fuck. I'm not going to lie, the kiss we shared in Neverland was hot. I just couldn't resist when he tapped his bottom lip and placed that same finger behind his ear. I had to do it. I wasn't disappointed either, hot damn was he good at it. Nothing but pure sex and rum could describe how his mouth tasted. It's enough to make a woman swoon, and we all know that it's almost embarrassing when you've been caught swooning.

Now that we're all back in Storybrooke, the sexy pirate included, the tension has been, well, intense. He's still his incredibly charming and suggestive self I had known since we first met. However, since our kiss, he's been slightly more suggestive and emanating raw lust to me more. The worst part is that he knows exactly what he's doing. He knows he is devilishly handsome, as he puts it, which makes his advances slightly infuriating while we're in public. He can lift an eyebrow, lick his bottom lip, or whisper naughty innuendos in his sexy, raspy voice and I feel my underwear start to take themselves off.

Right now, all I'm trying to do is drink my coffee, slowly, in peace. It's hard to do when the most beautiful thing to walk on two legs is sitting at the bar in Granny's a few feet away from me. All leather clad and amazing. What's it with the leather? I've seen men in leather before, but damn can he wear black leather. Gotta love a man in all black, I know I do. The way he sits there, hook rubbing his eyebrow, his hand tapping the counter in boredom, long leather coat hugging in all the right places, and those leather pants leaving nothing to the imagination but craving more at the same time. I guess I was drilling holes in the back of his head because he slightly turned, looked at me, and gave me one of his famous smirks before grabbing his own coffee and sauntering over towards me. Yes. Sauntering. Sexy sauntering.

"Morning, love. How are we at this fine hour?" he asks, sliding into the empty side of my booth. God damn his voice is hot.

"I'm fine," I say, taking a large sip of my coffee.

Hook's piercing blue eyes brighten a little as he pulls a small flask out of his jacket pocket. "Just fine, Swan? Here, I have something that will make it better," he says while pouring some amber liquid from the flask into his coffee and then into mine.

"You start drinking this early?" I ask with a small smile before taking another sip of my now hardened coffee. Can't lie, it was pretty damn good.

"Not every day, but when the mood calls for it," he chimes, emphasizing the "t" at the end of his sentence. Dear god. I can feel myself grow warmer as he downs half of his coffee in front of me and licks his lips clean. I would give anything to lick those lips.

"Fair enough. Cheers!" I add lifting my mug off of the table to clink with his.

"Aye, Swan," he winks as our mugs hit, "Cheers!"

* * *

Two hours have passed and it's not nine in the morning and I am finding myself walking with an attractive pirate towards his ship. Two hours of drinking spiked coffee, laughing, flirting (yes, I joined in), and small talk led to the slightly drunk conclusion that we should feel the sea breeze on our faces from his lovely ship. I blame the rum. He looks genuinely happy as we approach the ship and I don't know if it's simply from seeing the Jolly Roger or the fact that he's getting me on it, alone.

"Ladies first," he says, motioning me up the small set of stairs that lead to the deck of the ship. He bows slightly and looks up at me through his dark lashes.

I smile as I start up the first step before my libido takes over and chimes, "I'll have you know, Captain, I am no lady." I'm just as shocked about what I said as he is, but I play it cool and continue up the stairs. I can feel his presence vibrating behind me. I was suggestive and he caught it. Again, I blame the rum.

The Jolly Roger is an impressive ship. It's beautiful and screams adventure, much like its captain. Once on the deck I can see Hook's demeanor change. He relaxes while still giving off the essence of power and control. Holy shit was it sexy. I would follow any order he would give me. Yes, I'm certain that if he told me to crawl on my hands and knees towards him, I would. I can't blame these feelings all on the rum, I've been attracted to him since we met. I've wanted him on top of me since the beanstalk. Hell, I _need_ him inside of me, but is now the best time? I mean, I feel that some sort of fun was insinuated when we both suggested going back to his ship. What could two adults who have such a strong sexual tension do while tipsy this early in the morning besides partake in certain activities?

"Well, love, there's the spring breeze we wanted," Hook says, breaking the silence we've had since walking onto the ship. I turn around to see him a few feet behind me, looking irresistible as ever. He starts shrugging off his leather coat and throws it across a beam, his eyes never leaving mine. He makes any act a sexual one, I'm telling you, it's dangerous.

"Yep, it's refreshing. Just what I needed," I sigh, stretching my arms in the air, revealing a small expanse of my stomach. I catch his eyes dart down and I swear I saw something ignite in those black-rimmed eyes. If any man could pull off eyeliner, it was Captain Hook. It made his whole persona come together in a wonderfully sexy package.

He makes his way closer to me. Each step seeming to take a lifetime. I feel the tension like a vibrating rubber band and my breath hitches as he stops inches away from me. I could smell his scent of leather, rum, and salt. So fucking hot. Right in my line of site is his chest, dusted with dark hair, sure sign of a fucking man. I slowly look up to discover his beautiful face hovering over me, his blue eyes undressing me, and his lips parted. It takes everything out of me not to fucking attack his face right there.

"Are you sure that's all you needed, Emma?" he says huskily. His voice deep and reverberating. I could feel my legs try to give out and my pussy twitch (yeah, the accent fucking gets me) as my name rolls off his tongue.

"No," I say as I exhale loudly. Something is going to happen on this ship, and right now, I don't want to consider any consequences of our actions. Right now, all I want is his fucking cock inside of me.

"Good girl," he says, smirking before leaning down excruciatingly slow to kiss me. I can't help but moan softly when his lips press onto mine. They feel so soft and hot against my own. I feel his arm wrap around me as he softly places his hand on the back of my neck. I suck his bottom lip into my mouth and the action elicits a low growl from him. The sexiest fucking sound I have ever heard. I can feel myself becoming wet just from his kiss and his sounds. He was going to fucking drive me crazy. Suddenly he pulls away and stares at me. I can see the lust and need in his eyes and I hope I'm giving the same message. I want this man, and by the looks of it, he wants me, too. Regardless of the drinking we've done, this was bound to happen at some point, and I feel no shame in letting it happen now, especially if it's as dirty and rough as I've imagined it to be with him.

"Please, Captain, I want more," I beg as I shrug out of my jacket, throwing it on the ground beside me. I hope my begging helps him understand how I need him to take me. He looks shocked for all of two seconds before rushing back to me and crushing my body against his. I can feel his hook at the small of my back while his hand is grabbing my hair, roughly. _Oh god, yes!_

"You like it dirty, Swan?" he ask hungrily, pulling my head back by my hair so I am forced to look up at him. I can see the hope and fucking craze in his eyes, hoping I like it how he likes it, downright filthy.

"Yes, Captain. I do." I whisper, licking my lips after. I hear that wonderfully sexy growl as he pulls my face to his and kisses the life out of me. His tongue darts from his mouth and attacks mine, taking full control. Nothing sexier than a man dominating you for control, and he's the only man I would let be dictator to my body and mind.

"I thought so, Emma," Hook says, tracing his hand up my neck to rest right below my jaw. "It makes me fucking hard to hear say it, love." Those words cause me to moan softly as I try to take a short breath. It's unbelievable what this man does to me. I can't think straight (and that's not the rum) and my body feels like its being electrocuted is the most pleasurable way. He places his thumb on my bottom lip, rubbing it before prying my mouth open so he can caress my tongue with it. _Oh my god_. The look on his face while he pets the muscle in my mouth is almost too much to take. I gently start to suck on his thumb but I am stopped when he suddenly pulls his hand back to give me a quick slap. It wasn't hard, but it wasn't a delicate touch and I have never been so turned on before. He stares deeply into my eyes, looking for approval, hoping he didn't go too far. I give him the sexiest smile I can muster and he replies by biting his bottom lip.

"How do you want me, Captain?" I ask, fucking him with my eyes. He groans a little as he uses his grip at my jaw to push me to my knees in front of him. He places his thumb back on my lips, forcing entry to my mouth.

"Open your mouth and stick your tongue out for me," he demands, stepping closer to me so that there are mere inches between my head and his thigh. I do as I'm told, opening wide and allowing my tongue to stretch past my lips. He smiles and gives a short grunt of approval as he continues to pet my tongue with his thumb. I can't help but whimper slightly at how wet I am watching this beautiful man toy with me. He removes his thumb and I am corrected with another short slap for trying to close my mouth. I open wider this time, elongating my tongue as far as it can go. He smiles wickedly at me before shoving two fingers down to the edge of my throat. I keep my eyes open as they being to water slightly, knowing deep down that he likes the eye contact. Hell, I like the eye contact while his fingers test my gag reflex.

"Oh, not enough?" He questions before shoving all four of his fingers down my mouth, using the curved edge of his hook to keep my head in the same place. He bends down so he can be at eye level as I gag on his hand, never closing my eyes. "That's it, that's a good girl," he praises, kissing my forehead as I heave. I'm so fucking ready for him. I love this, I love that he's using me, and I want more. After a few strokes of his fingers on the back of my throat, he shoves his tongue into my mouth while slowly taking each finger out, one by one. He then smears the wetness across my mouth before kissing me again. He's being so dirty and I fucking love it. He stands up tall, eyes never leaving mine as his hand begins to unlace those amazing leather pants. I lick my lips in anticipation of my prize constricted in leather as I watch his deft hand reach in and pull his cock out. He laughs as my eyes close slightly out of sheer lust for him. He gives himself a few firm strokes, groaning at his touch. One of the hottest things I've ever seen.

I gulp. I want to attack him and fuck him with my mouth, but I know he doesn't want me to move without permission. I wait patiently, biting my bottom lip until I can see him go crazy under his hard exterior. He starts to step backwards, waiting to get a short distance between us before beckoning me to follow with his pointer finger. He wants to tease and play games, I'll play along. I am a good sport. I get on all fours and I make sure to sway my hips as a crawl towards him. He shakes his head at me with a smirk before letting out a sigh. _We're so fucking hot together, it's almost a sin that it's not being filmed_. We continue this game of chase until his back is flush against the mast of the ship. I continue to crawl towards him, showing him how much I want him. He stares down at me, eyes full of want and need as I sit back on my heels, knees at his toes. His cock is still hard, pulsing with blood.

"I want your cock in my mouth," I say, not so much of a demand as it is a plea. I place my hands on his thighs and bring my face closer to his dick. I stare into his eyes, looking for permission, hoping he'll finally let me have him.

"Then take it," he says, emphasizing the "t" at the end of his sentence the way he knows makes my legs shake. He cups my chin with his hand and brings my mouth to cock. I must say that I'm impressed. In no way does his member match the shiny metal on his arm. He was simply beautiful in every way, right down to the very core. In order to show him my desire, I swallow his length as far as I can, almost to the base. Sticking out my tongue I lick his balls lightly while the head of his dick tickles my throat. I gag, but don't remove him. He groans in approval as his hand tangles itself into the hair on the back of my head. He pulls me off of him to steal a sloppy kiss before shoving my mouth back down around him. _Good, he's impressed with me_. He begins to pump into me, fucking my throat just the way I want him to, roughly and sloppily. Saliva pools around my chin and begins to drip onto my knees. I can tell he loves the way I look with his cock in my mouth, saliva stringing everywhere, eyes watering, make up leaving black streaks on my cheeks. I hope I look dirty for him.

"I love it," I say, inhaling hard as he allows me a few seconds of oxygen.

He rubs his length across my lips and onto each side of my face, further smearing black and spit. "Yes, so fucking good, Emma," he moans as I lick from base to tip, leaving no inch untouched. He places his hand around my throat, pulling me up to my feet. He kisses me fiercely, not caring that my face is covered in thick saliva and make up, I can feel his tongue come out to lick at my face. _Fuck, he's so dirty._ I didn't know we would have the same style, but I'm so glad that we do. I groan as his tongue slides down my jawline and onto my neck. He begins to nip at the skin, lightly rolling it in his teeth. I clench my jaw and run my hands through his hair, loving how thick and rough it feels from years of salty air and wind. He smells wonderful, like the ocean during summer. Like rum, spicy and dark. He also smells of man, pure fucking man, the most infatuating scent out there. I tug at his hair so his mouth is pulled from the dips at my collarbones, grunting at the sudden pain on his head.

"We're too visible for this," I say, noticing how likely we are to be seen by any passerby. I can't even imagine what my parents would think if they saw me this undone. My preference for dirty sex isn't something I wish to discuss with Prince Charming or Snow White. Thankfully Henry is in town with Regina. I can tell Hook understands the predicament and he nods his head in agreement.

"You in this state is only to be viewed by me. I shall retrieve our coats," he motions towards the Captain's quarters as he tucks himself back into his pants and walks towards the other side of the deck. I clamber down the narrow stairs, still tipsy off of rum and Captain Hook's sexual energy. Surveying the barely lit cabin I hear Hook's boots hurrying along the deck, trying not to move too eagerly. I can only smile to myself as I begin to take my shirt, boots, and pants off, tossing them across his desk. I'm more than happy that I choose to wear lacy underwear for myself just for instances such as this. My stomach lurches as I hear him slowly decline down the stairs, carrying our coats on his hooked arm. He stops at the site of me in my black g-string and push-up bra (hey, if a girl can choose to make her tits look great under her clothes, why not do it?) sitting on his desk with my legs spread open. I guess I chose the right tactic to ease us back into the rhythm we had on deck because he throws our coats across the room and walks towards me, licking his lips.

"Everything to your liking, Captain?" I tease, trailing my finger across one breast and down my stomach towards the edge of my underwear. It's flattering to see a man nearly cum in his pants at just the site of you, especially a man who has been with hundreds of women in his long lifetime. When he's finally between my legs, looking down at me, I feel myself quiver under his gaze.

"Oh, gods yes," Hook groans, placing hand and hook on each of my inner thighs. "So bloody perfect." I jump at his touch, inhaling sharply at the different temperatures I feel under hand and hook. His hand inches up, tracing over my hip bone, over my stomach, and across my ribs until he's cupping my breast in his hand, squeezing. His face grows sultry as he massages me over my bra, causing me to bite my lip. Unable to take it any longer, he leans in and kisses me with so much passion that the breath is sucked out of me. Before I know it, he's pulling the strap down and I am reaching behind to unclasp the bra. I hurry to pull off the garment and allow him total access to breasts as he leans down and sucks my nipple, and as much of my breast, into his mouth, flicking me with this tongue.

"Fuck, Hook!" I breathe out, pulling his head closer to me, eliciting a groan from the man. He lets go and makes his way over to my other breast, kneading the slightly bruised skin with his hand while taking the other nipple into his mouth. This time, he bites down, just enough pressure to shock and arouse me at the same time.

"Oh, you like that don't you? Tell me what you like," Hook demands, smiling at me with my nipple in between his teeth. He slaps the breast he's been squeezing in his hand in one, swift motion. "Tell me, Emma!"

"I like it when you bite me!" I scream at the sting on sensitive skin. _Oh, fuck yes!_ He lets go of my nipple and makes bites his way up my neck, short, small, pinpricks of fucking pleasure. I moan into his mouth as he assaults my mouth with his before lowering himself so he's kneeling in between my legs. I inhale so hard I almost choke at the site of him so close to where I need him. I lean forward for a better view as he reaches up and starts to slide my underwear off, being careful as to not cut me of the fragile fabric with his hook. Once he had a view of my hairless pussy his expression changed to full on lust as he bit down on my inner thigh. I realize that he's used to untrimmed women, so this must be a fucking treat for him.

"So pretty, Emma, " he whispers, leaning forward and gently kissing the skin above my clit. _Holy fuck!_ It takes everything out of me not to rock forward and shove myself on his face, but I feel his arms pinning my thighs down, giving himself total access. "Tell me what you want, love," he groans in that sexy raspy voice of his, deepening as his arousal increases.

"Please, Killian, fuck me with your mouth," I whimper rocking my hips at him so he can see how much I need it. All these emotions suddenly flooded my mind as I stare down at his blue eyes looking into my soul. He isn't just having my body, he's tapping into my mind, begging for access, this is just the only way he can express himself safely. Maybe that's what this was, maybe we were both trying to connect in a way that could be made to seem meaningless in order not to get hurt. Before my thoughts could go on I felt his hot mouth on my pussy, invading my entrance with his tongue. He moans into me, sending chills down my spine at the sounds. He uses his hand to place my leg over his shoulder, taps his hook on my other leg for me to repeat the action. I almost cum just by looking at the erotic site of a gorgeous man between my thighs, looking at me with delight. I fist both of my hands in his hair as his tongue flicks over my clit, causing me to cry out and lean back against the desk. I feel his hand grab my left one out of his hair and interlock our fingers and place our connected hands on my hip. He used his arms to pull me closer to his face while I began to feel the tightness inside of me.

"You taste so good, Emma. So wet for me, " he trails off, returning his mouth to my clit before untangling our fingers and inserting two inside of me while he licks. I buck my hips up but hardly move while his arms are holding me down. He groans as he pushes his legs off of his shoulders and motions them back to where they were before, curving his fingers inside of me and nearly lifting me off the desk with each pull up towards that sweet spot inside me. I moan loudly as he stands, leaning forward so he can place his hook behind my neck and pull me towards him. Without missing a beat with his hand he forces our foreheads together so he can look into my eyes while he pleases me. "Are you close?"

"Oh god, Killian, so fucking close!", I almost scream, maintaining eye contact as the sensation starting edging inside of me. He growls and quickens his hand inside of me, feeling as if he was bruising me in the most wonderful way. I bite my lip hard and try to lean in for a kiss, but he shakes his head.

"No, I want to watch you crumble around me," he says huskily and I feel myself tightening around his fingers as I go over the edge, shaking into him. "Yes, that's it, Do it. Cum," he coaxes as wave after wave take my breath away. He pulls his fingers out as I continue to shake and he places them in my mouth. He leans in and kisses me, sucking at his fingers in my mouth. _So fucking erotic, this one_. I lick my flavor off of his finger while kissing him with the energy I have left. He never breaks eye contact with me and it already causes me to become ready for him. I grab at the bottom of his shirt and he allows me to pull it over his head. I am not disappointed with the way he looks, tan and muscular. He has the body of an athlete, the kind you get from labor and not from lifting weights. His sun-kissed skin is golden in the dimly lit room and his chest is dusted with dark hair that trails down in a beautiful line that goes beyond his pants. Unable to take it anymore, I shove at his pants and he wriggles out of them. I push him back a little to get a better look of the man in front of me. He doesn't seem to mind as he willingly steps back to lean against the wall. His body was covered in scars, some superficial and some that went to the bone.

Skimming up past his abs I got a look at the brace that held his namesake to his arm. The straps, black leather, of course, crossed up his left arm and over his head to rest on his right trap muscle, much like a seat belt. With golden clasps and locking mechanisms for his hook, it was quite a beautiful piece of work. I could see him growing uncomfortable at me studying the attachment and he instinctively pulled his left arm behind his back and looked at me with pleading eyes. I hop off of his desk and walk over to the man feeling vulnerable about showing me the apparatus. When I am within reach, he places his hand on my waist, pulling me in. I grab his arm with the brace and lean down to grab a leather strap crossing over his bicep with my mouth. I tug on in lightly and look into Hook's confused face. I lick at the area and start to pull at another length of strap closer to his shoulder.

"You know, you wouldn't believe how sexy these black leather straps look on you," I whisper, trailing kisses down his toned arm, biting at this elbow. He moans at the slight pain before grabbing my hair and pulling my face to his. I wrap my arms around his neck as he lets his hand trail down my back to grab my ass and pull me into him. I can feel his cock, rock solid, sliding in between my legs. I reach in front of us and grab his cock and start to rub it lightly against my stomach. He leans into the touch, lips never leaving mine. He suddenly grabs at my hair, pulling hard enough to cause me to lean my head back.

"What do you need, Emma?" he asks against the skin of my neck, licking from the base to my jawline. That's exactly what it is. We both need this. We need each other, we're the only two who can give each other what we want and how we want it.

"I need you to fuck me with your big cock," I say, emphasizing the "k" much like he does with his "t's". He growls deeply as he wraps both of his forearms under my thighs and lifts me up. His one hand grasps at the top of my leg while his hook sits at the side of the other. Not wanting to waste time I reach down between us with one hand while coating my other hand with saliva to lubricate his cock. He pushes slightly and eases into my dripping pussy, stretching me with the most pleasurably painful feeling I've ever felt. He moans deep in his chest as he sheathes himself fully inside of me. He pants from the feeling, not wanting to get ahead of himself. I do my best to help with my weight by wrapping my arms around his neck and he shoves my back against the way, beginning his glorious assault on my body. He sets the pace perfectly, allowing for moderate speed with maximum force. The best way. I swear I could feel him in my stomach with each of his powerful thrusts into me, pounding me out harder and deeper than I've ever been fucked before.

"So fucking tight," Hook whispers into my neck as he makes his way to my mouth. Sticking his tongue out, I bring it into my mouth and suck on it. A slight smile spreads to the corners of his mouth as I show him what a bad girl I can be. I let go of his tongue and open my mouth. After a second he realizes what I want and he spits into my mouth. I savor the action with a moan. Obviously that was a huge turn on for him because he groans and somehow begins fucking me even harder. I open my mouth again with a smile and wait for him to spit. He's panting from the exertion but gathers his saliva and spits into my mouth before slamming his lips onto mine. I break the kiss to lick the side of his face, making my way over to his ear.

"You fuck me so good, Killian," I say, sucking his earlobe into my mouth and nipping at it. I can feel the familiar sensation start to build inside of me again as Hook's ungodly thrusts quicken and become stronger, almost to the point of painful. I grab his hair in my hands and pull his face back, forcing him to look into my eyes. Staring into those steely blue eyes full of so much desire and passion causes my pussy to tighten and tingle as my orgasm starts to build for release. The eye contact is a favorite of his as he grunts into me, forcing me into my release. "Fuck, Killian! I'm cuming!" I can feel myself contract around his large cock inside of me as I scream his name, and many other obscenities, as he shifts me slightly in his arms, which begin to shake under my weight but he refuses to stop his actions. He quickens the pace as I finally find consciousness again (yes, I came _that_ good).

"I love it when you fucking cum, Emma," Hook grunts out. I can see it in his face that he's close. He's having to struggle to keep his eyes open and his thrusts are more erratic. "Gods, I want to see my cum all over your pretty face!" He moans, dropping my legs down so I can land on my feet. He shoves me down to my knees in front of him. He grabs my hands and places them on his cock, motioning for me to jerk him off. With this hand at the back of my head, moving my face to where he wants it, I use both hands to simultaneously twist around him, jerking him long and hard. He looks down at me, thumb at my bottom lip and he begins to shake slightly. His breathing quickens and he moans louder. I grab his balls with one hand and continue the twisting motion around his cock, squeezing harder. "Fuck, don't stop, keep your face there, open your mouth!" He orders as his cock begins to pulse in my hand. His hand tightens in my hair as his cum shoots onto my face in long streaks, landing across my cheeks, in my mouth and dripping down my chin onto my breasts. I slow the jerking motions down, his breathing hard and heavy. He reaches with this hook to move my hand away. I love watching a man cum for me, looking into his eyes while I make him lose his mind, watching his chest heave at the pleasure. I use my hand to scrape up the cum all over my face and chin and swallow that down. His hand grips my face as he smiles down at me. "That was amazing," he sighs, helping me up off my knees before reaching over at his desk to grab a bottle of rum.

"Really? Rum, now?" I ask, leaning into his chest. I watch him fill his mouth up before leaning down to kiss me. Rum fills my mouth and runs down both of our chins. After this kiss, he leans down to lick the rum off before looking at me.

"Why not, love?" he gives me that smirk again before dragging me over to his bed. Like the gentleman his is, he pulls the silk sheets down for me as we get in. His braced arm under my head so his hand could trace circles on my hip. "You're a dirty, fucking girl, Emma," he says, nuzzling into my neck.

I can't help but smile at his playful tone. "Yes, and you loved it."

"That I did love."

"I can be a lot of things, Killian. You'll just have to wait and see next time," I say, snuggling into him, loving the feeling of his hot body against me. I feel him tighten a little and laugh in his chest.

"You're going to be the death of me," he says before tilting my head to kiss me. "You can't say such saucy things like that and expect me to just lay here," He smiles as I feel his cock hardening at the base of my thighs. _Oh my god. He's the sexiest man in the world._

* * *

 ** _This is my first fic for the site. First fic for the CaptainSwan community, as well. I hope you enjoy. Reviews are highly welcomed and I would love to be given prompts or requests for stories. Please share with friends! Thanks! I hope you enjoyed!_**


End file.
